1. Field of the Invention
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to methods and apparatuses for generating a non-interactive key, and methods for communication security using the same, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for generating a non-interactive key, and methods for communication security using the same, in which keys are generated using a small number of calculating operations with a simple interface and thus a user may easily generate the keys, and the performance of an apparatus using the keys is improved. In addition, the keys are generated without wireless interaction between nodes, thereby improving communication security.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless network technologies provide convenience to surpass limits of wired network, and have been used in various devices such as sensor network, mobile communication devices, universal serial bus (USB) memories, smart cards, MP3 players, radios, notebook computers, or the like. Wireless network technologies have expanded their fields, and for example, have been used to transfer important data requiring security, such as personal information, and thus security technologies have become important.
In order to use encryption and security technologies over wireless networks, two nodes need to distribute and establish keys for encryption and decryption prior to transferring data. The keys are established by interaction between the two nodes over wireless networks. Since the interaction between the two nodes over wireless networks is likely to be exposed to a person having no right to access the keys, the key establishment may fail, or the keys may be exposed due to intervention of the person having no right.
In addition, since a typical method of generating and establishing a key includes many calculation steps, it is not easy to use security technologies with keys in miniaturized and specialized devices having limited calculation and recoding performances. In addition, the operational performance of a system performed by the typical method may be reduced due to the excessive calculation steps.